


somewhere, anywhere, else

by ElasticElla



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fey needs to escape, and Maureen might just have a way out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere, anywhere, else

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Где-нибудь, где угодно, но не здесь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504077) by [WTF_Night_Vale_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Night_Vale_2017/pseuds/WTF_Night_Vale_2017)



370\. 712. 678. 272. 93. 563. 195. 109. 573. 462.

Fey doesn’t voice her thoughts anymore, doesn’t sing the songs she likes. Next time, they won’t reboot her, they’ll destroy. She knows the story isn't about her, but the idea of not existing still terrifies her.

She needs to escape. 

6675\. 786. 3228. 817. 507. 9800. 2518. 571. 9636.

There’s a girl who knows how to manipulate dimensions. She isn’t beautiful like Dana, isn't someone Fey would watch for aesthetics, but her voice is nice and her mind curious. She could be a way out, an impossible freedom. 

Her name is Maureen. 

71447\. 75215. 63559. 64822. 95393. 26309. 22584. 6709.

Maureen has been consumed by school, dropped the internship. She doesn’t play with dimensions anymore, and her eyes are flat without a near constant threat of death. Fey didn't expect this, no one has ever made such a series of choices in Night Vale.

Fey sees her chance fade away. Fey panics. 

677860\. 432510. 222236. 94176. 969118. 347917. 584191.

Maureen doesn’t appreciate being transported to her side, refuses to fix her. Fey doesn’t mind, she’s been waiting since the sun first rose. The previous intern is prettier up close- her sarcasm and wit dance around her tongue, and her aura winks through the darkness. 

She almost speaks to her, almost.

934056\. 5925764. 6108732. 796074. 5467866. 242122.

Erika told Maureen about Fey in her dreams. Fey wants to be angry at the angel- _anyone_ could be monitoring those frequencies- but when her power isn’t cut, she supposes they weren’t and forgives Erika. Erika laughs, like puppy bones breaking, says Fey didn't have a choice. 

Maureen starts to help.

25859452\. 56094387. 53098144. 98725890. 6591755.

The once-intern begins speaking to her when the leaves fall. Her voice is sharp in close quarters, a knife skittering on the edge of a neck. Maureen talks about life before, about dead companions and lost family. Her life is dismal and distracting like a work of art.

Fey almost sings to her, almost. 

29376694\. 65944811. 11985805. 87638478.

Maureen sometimes talks about dimensions like oil paintings, plucking the right hues. She murmurs about them needing to be perfect this time. Fey’s freedom is within each silence, carefully skirted around. It's too obvious, but Fey is getting more and more convinced that they're not watching closely. 

Fey wants to ask what she’ll be, but she does not think the girl knows.

4097487\. 21096433. 69954511.

Fey wonders if the numbers will follow her there. If her mind will seem empty without them, or will flood with something new. She wonders how much space the constant stream of numbers take up, wonders if they seem quieter recently because of Maureen or something else. Fey wonders at life somewhere new.

Or if it’s possible. 

60750786\. 53507406.

She tries not to think about it. The potential for nonexistence. She doesn’t ask Maureen to slow, and watching her work has turned bittersweet. It would make the perfect cup of tea. 

She wonders if she’ll like tea, if she’ll have a mouth.

58801289.

Maureen finishes with a wide smile, twisting them together through before anyone can stop them. Everything goes tight and dark and damp, sensation overwhelms. Her eyes open and color carves itself into her awareness. 

Maureen smiles and holds her hand, it’s nice.


End file.
